Big Smoke
Melvin Harris conhecido como "Big Smoke" ou simplesmente "Smoke", Foi por um longo período membro da Grove Street Families, em Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Descrição Big Smoke era um membro de alto escalão da Grove Street Families que depois desertou para os Ballas, e realizou negociações clandestinas com os Los Santos Vagos e a Máfia Russa, eventualmente se tornando o vigarista mais poderoso no submundo do crime de Los Santos. Big Smoke faz múltiplas referências ao seu desejo de ser lembrado após sua morte. Big Smoke aparenta saber falar um pouco de espanhol, como visto na missão Running Dog. Ele tenta pegar erva de alguns membros dos Vagos e depois de ser xingado, ele ameaça um dos Vagos que responde com "Chinga a tu madre, pendejo", o que traduz aproximadamente como "Vai foder sua mãe, idiota". Sua estação de rádio favorita é Bounce FM. História Big Smoke nasceu em Los Santos, provavelmente em Ganton, pela sua proximidade a Sweet e Carl Johnson, e se juntou à Grove Street Families. Ele cresceu na gangue até se tornar o braço-direito de Sweet. A partida de Carl em 1987 para Liberty City após a morte de Brian contribui para uma maior proximidade entre Smoke e Sweet. Big Smoke cita a Bíblia em diversas ocasiões, indicando ser possivelmente religioso, mas Carl apenas acha que ele "continua falando besteiras". Se juntando aos Ballas Big Smoke nasceu em Los Santos e originalmente viveu em Ganton, mas se mudou para Idlewood depois de comprar uma casa com um dinheiro deixado por uma dita tia falecida. A Grove Street Families, porém, começou a perder influência e status entre as gangues da cidade, notando que os Ballas, que controlam Idlewood, estavam vendendo drogas para abastecer sua crescente influência. Ele então tenta convencer Sweet a permitir que a Grove vendesse drogas mais fortes (já que as Famílias já vendiam maconha e PCP), mas Sweet recusa por acreditar que o crack tem uma influência destrutiva nas comunidades em que é vendido. Em algum momento, Big Smoke forma uma aliança clandestina com os Ballas e começa a cooperar com eles. Logo depois, ele inclui no trato os Vagos e a Máfia Russa, essa que já estava esperando uma oportunidade de se estabelecer em Los Santos. Também forma uma aliança com o Loco Syndicate, que começa a fornecer as demais gangues com várias drogas de sua base em San Fierro, apesar de não perceber que um agente federal infiltrado já estava monitorando a operação. Eventos de GTA San Andreas O retorno de CJ Em 1992, depois de falhar em convencer Sweet, ele recorre a Ryder e o convence a juntar forças com os Ballas, que depois tenta assassinar Sweet mas falha, matando sua mãe por acidente. A morte de Beverly Johnson leva seu filho, Carl, a retornar de Liberty City, que encontra Smoke dentro de sua casa de infância. Smoke inicialmente confunde Carl com um ladrão, mas imediatamente aceita o retorno de seu velho amigo, ao contrário de Sweet, que se mantém hostil. Apenas bem adiante no jogo suas verdadeiras intenções com a união Ballas-C.R.A.S.H. sejam reveladas, mas em diversas ocasiões anteriores à sua revelação como traidor, muitas pequenas ações indicam sua chegada. Smoke aparece ao lado de Carl, Sweet e Ryder na primeira missão do jogo, e também no funeral de diversos membros da GSF. Porém, durante a missão, os atiradores irão apenas atacar Carl e Sweet, evitando Smoke e Ryder. Ele também aparece jogando basquete com Sweet em "Tagging up Turf", e brevemente em "Cleaning the Hood" na casa do Sweet. Na missão "Drive-Thru", Sweet, CJ, Smoke e Ryder decidem comer no Cluckin' Bell; porém, eles são atacados por Ballas enquanto lancham. A teimosia de Smoke ao não atirar nos Ballas (Dizendo que só iria atirar quando terminasse de comer) era outra indicação de sua traição. Depois de aparecer na cena introdutória de "Nines and AK's", Smoke depois ajudou a gangue na missão "Drive-By". Depois disso, Smoke dá suas próprias missões a Carl; a primeira é de buscar um velho amigo (OG Loc) no DP de Pershing Square que saiu de condicional. A próxima é ajudar Smoke a eliminar um membro dos Vagos. Na missão "Wrong Side of the Tracks", antes de Smoke e CJ partirem para matar mais Vagos, Frank Tenpenny e Eddie Pulaski são vistos saindo da casa do Smoke; no entanto, Smoke comenta que eles são apenas "abelhudos", indicando que ele não é tão hostil contra eles. CJ iria então auxiliar Smoke em matar membros da Máfia Russa na missão Just Business, e Smoke depois ajudaria CJ, Ryder e Sweet na missão Reuniting the Families. Traição A missão "The Green Sabre" é ultimamente o ponto decisivo tanto no jogo quanto nas personagens de Big Smoke e Ryder; Sweet explica a CJ que eles vão acabar com um monte de Ballas e se encontrarem na Mulholland Intersection; assim que CJ sai, o amigo de CJ (E namorado de sua irmã), Cesar Vialpando, conta a ele para encontrá-lo urgente num beco. No beco, CJ fica chocado ao ver Big Smoke e Ryder ao lado de Tenpenny e Pulaski e uns membros dos Ballas trabalhando em segredo, junto com o notável Sabre verde, o mesmo usado na execução de Beverly Johnson. Carl vai até a interseção para salvar seu irmão. Apesar de Sweet sobreviver, ele acaba ferido no tiroteio e preso em seguida. Ascensão ao poder Na ausência de Sweet e Carl, Smoke e Ryder dissolvem a Grove Street Families, deixando Ganton e todos os terrenos da Grove nas mãos dos Ballas. Enquanto isso, alguns membros da Grove começam a trabalhar como contrabandistas, levando drogas da fábrica do Loco Syndicate em Doherty, San Fierro para Los Santos. Cesar Vialpando descobre isso e alerta Carl Johnson, que impede a chegada de diversos transportes em Los Santos para cortar o fluxo de drogas na cidade. Carl e Cesar depois fotografam Ryder com três homens, depois identificados como Jizzy B., T-Bone Mendez e Mike Toreno. Carl, ao retornar à sua garagem em San Fierro, pede a Wu Zi Mu e seus companheiros da Tríade que descubram mais sobre o trio. Carl então começa a trabalhar para Jizzy B., na tentativa de ganhar informações sobre a operação, e ganha sua confiança. Carl, porém, mata Jizzy, o líder dos San Fierro Rifa, T-Bone Mendez, Mike Toreno e Ryder, antes de destruir sua fábrica de drogas, impedindo o suprimento em Los Santos. Smoke, indiferente, ergue sua própria fábrica em East Los Santos. Ele também começa a trabalhar como empresário de OG Loc, um rapper ambicioso e amigo de infância de Smoke e Carl, o qual o auxiliou a sabotar a carreira do rapper Madd Dogg. Ele também tenta se vender como um filantropo, em uma entrevista no West Coast Talk Radio (Que pode ser ouvida após completar a missão "Pier 69"). Dizendo que está usando sua fortuna para tentar impedir a circulação de drogas em Los Santos, apesar de ser o maior barão das drogas da cidade. Big Smoke, assim como Ryder, continua a usar verde depois de sua traição à Grove Street Families. Isso acontece porque Ryder e Smoke têm apenas uma vestimenta codificada. Morte Enquanto isso, Carl se reúne com Toreno, que usou um chamariz em seu vôo de partida, e começa a trabalhar para ele atacando aqueles que são prejudiciais aos interesses do governo americano. Como recompensa, Toreno liberta Sweet da prisão e os dois voltam pra casa, retomando o controle de Ganton e a presença da Grove Street Families, que forma aliança com os líderes antes ausentes. Até então, Big Smoke fica, de alguma maneira, recluso e extremamente paranoico, se escondendo em sua fábrica de crack, longe do tumulto que cerca as ruas de Los Santos. Sweet e Carl continuam seus ataques ao Ballas, retomando Glen Park (Em "Beat Down on B-Dup") e Idlewood (Em "Grove 4 Life"). Os Johnson então decidem acabar com Big Smoke e sua operação, usando um Tanque SWAT para invadir sua fábrica. Carl segue adentro abrindo fogo contra vários membros dos Ballas, Vagos, Rifa e mafiosos russos na fábrica até o andar superior, onde ele encontra Big Smoke. Os dois se envolvem em um tiroteio, o qual Carl vence, que procura entender a traição de Smoke antes de morrer. Smoke, mostrando remorso por seus atos, diz a Carl que ele se viu diante de todo o dinheiro e poder que ele poderia ganhar. Smoke diz a Carl que, ao morrer, todos irão lembrar de seu nome logo antes de sucumbir aos seus ferimentos. Carl apresenta remorso por Smoke, mas é interrompido por Tenpenny, que é perseguido logo depois, antes de bater o caminhão de bombeiro numa ponte e cair para sua morte na Grove. Veículo *Big Smoke dirige um Glendale azul com um teto branco, com uma placa que diz A2TMFK. Opiniões sobre o significado disso variam: **Alguns acreditam ser um acrônimo para "a two-timing motherfucker" (Em português: "um filho-da-puta duas-caras"), uma referência à sua traição. **Alguns acreditam ser um acrônimo para "a two-ton motherfucker" (Em português: "um filho da puta de duas toneladas"), uma referência ao seu peso. **Outros acreditam ser uma referência à música do Cypress Hill, "A to the motherfucking K", que foi lançado em 1993 (Um ano depois dos eventos de GTA San Andreas). *Big Smoke antes dirigia um Perennial preto, até ser destruído pelos Ballas na primeira missão. *O Glendale de Big Smoke, na verdade, era para ser cinza, mas devido a um erro no código, é azul no jogo. Isso pode ser visto e provado na missão OG Loc. Isso pode ser consertado localizando e abrindo carcols.dat, encontrar "77.93,96", e trocar o ponto por uma vírgula. Missões *Big Smoke *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By (missão) *OG Loc (Chefe) *Running Dog (Chefe) *Wrong Side of the Tracks (Chefe) *Just Business (Chefe) *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre (Traição) *End of the Line (Morto) Curiosidade *Dentro de sua fábrica de drogas, há no andar do lounge uma estatua de Big Smoke com a skin Beta. *Às vezes, depois de Carl receber um corte do Velho Reece no Reece's Hair & Facial Studio, Reece pode pedir para Carl "dizer ao Big Smoke que ele precisa de um corte", apesar do fato irônico de Smoke ser careca; já o motivo para o pedido não existe. Porém, Na segunda missão "Ryder", é implicado por Ryder que o Velho Reece tem mal de Alzheimer. Galeria 308px-BigSmoke-Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Big Smoke. 460px-BigSmoke-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork Beta não usada de Big Smoke. BigSmoke-GTASA2.jpg|Versão beta de Big Smoke. 152px-Big_smoke_statue.jpg|Estátua de Big Smoke, com sua skin beta. BigSmokeLPlate.jpg|A placa do Glendale do Big Smoke. big smoke death.jpg|A morte de Big Smoke. Navegação de:Big Smoke en:Big Smoke es:Big Smoke fi:Big Smoke fr:Big Smoke (homonymie) it:Big Smoke nl:Big Smoke pl:Melvin Harris Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Traidores Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D Categoria:Personagens Falecidos Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas